Deaths Master
by HPFANGIB
Summary: What if Harry became Deaths Master before meeting Voldemort in the forest?


Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc,

Are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is

intended.

Deaths Master

"We're with you always." Harry's ghostly mother said as Harry gave a thankful smile and took a deep breath to steel him-self for his meeting deeper in the forest with Voldemort, but before he took the first step, he had a strange thought. He was now the Master of Death, he may have only had two of the three but he was also the master of the wand at least he hoped. He took it from Draco after all who had taken it from the Professor on the tower, which Voldemort stole from his tomb. Was just holding the wand enough, was never holding the wand discount him from being its master. Harry pulled his borrowed wand; he decided to try to summon the Elder wand.

Deeper in the forest Voldemort felt a tug on the Elder wand and held it tighter against the pull but he was pulled all long with it, unfortunately as he flew behind the wand much to his and his Death Eaters dismay he encountered a thick branch of a rather large tree. Voldemort felt bones braking as the branch broke but still he held as he Death Eaters called after him, but still he held fast until he met another branch unfortunately this one impaled him. As he felt the white hot pain enter his abdomen and out through his back breaking his spine, the sudden stop allowed the wand to be yanked free to join it true master.

As Harry held the last hollow, he felt warmth spread up his arm, warmth of belonging. Feeling the call of the cloak, he pulled it from his pocket and placed it around his shoulders and as the cloak settled, he felt the stone he held become a thin ring of stone and slipped it on too. It fit him perfectly. He was now Master of Death and to his amazement his parents and loved ones glowed brighter more golden and became more solid even if still ghostly. His mother smiled and wrapped him in a warm hug, well the feelings behind the hug were warm unfortunately the hug itself was still ice cold and Harry had to suppress shivers as he received hugs from each of them.

The ring almost called out to be used and seeing and feeling his parents, he had another idea. "I call all the souls that have been wronged by Voldemort and his Death Eaters to come and avenge your deaths but leave Voldemort to me." As a thousand ghosts appeared James, Sirius and Remus smiled mischievously. "We'll take care of the snake, son." James said and they headed deeper into the forest to find it.

As Voldemorts, most faithful tried to save their dying Master from massive blood loss they found themselves surrounded by the ghosts of the ones they had slain. Men, women and children, even baby's floated towards them with a gleam in their eyes as they thought of the pain they were going to inflict on the very Death Eaters that had so gleefully killed them before their times.

Screams started to be heard throughout the forest, Ministry and the rest of Magical Brittan as the dead souls that now had solid forms took their revenge on their living tormentors and in some cases the most creative, inventive, and painful ways the ghosts could think of.

As the screaming finally died out Harry found Voldemort giving his last ragged breath. Harry looked down at slowly darkening eyes of the once Dark Lord with pity and watched until there was no life left. Harry looked around at the pieces of Death Eaters strewn across the forest floor before looking down at the ring. He could do so much more, he thought. "I call upon all of the dead throughout the world to seek out the thugs, rapists and murders that have wronged you," Harry paused, it wouldn't do to suddenly have pieces of dead people strewn across the land, so he added a bit to his command. ", and take their souls so they may be judged." Throughout the world the ghosts of the dead followed his command so while there was screaming there was no blood or mess left for muggles to find and wonder about, only the eyes of lifeless bodies showed the true horrors of their deaths. Later, the world's leaders made a decision; a virus of some sort was to blame for the 1,328,534,004 sudden deaths worldwide.

As a peace that the world has never known settled, Harry realized having the power over death was too much power for anyone. "Thank you everyone for your help, go back to your rest." Harry said to the multitude of ghosts including his parents. Harry watched with a lump in his throat as his parents and friends disappeared before apparating to the Ministry and putting his hood up becoming invisible. He walked silently and undetected though the gore and past the Magic is Might statue and the twenty five ministry employee's that survived the Ghosts cleansing of the building before calling for a lift to take him down to the Department of Mysteries. As the lift opened, Harry turned and lifted the elder wand toward the statue and it exploded in to fine dust as the grates closed in front of him.

This time Harry could hear the voices distinctly calling to him from the Vail. They were calling him and he answered without looking back he crossed through.

Harry stepped out into a sunlit field there was a light cool breeze. He was wearing only the clothes he had worn into the battle earlier, no Cloak, no Ring, or Elder Wand the Hollows were gone.

Harry watched a fluffy cloud lazily cross the sky for a moment, content, truly content for the first time in his life, well death. He knew then he made the right decision, he really could not live with himself after everything he had done, all the death he called upon just minutes before. Oh no the wicked needed to die, cleansing the world was needed. It was the only way to stop the needless deaths and the next dark lord. The cloud finally finished its journey across the sky when a clearing of a throat got his attention. Harry turned in time to receive a truly warm hug from his mother. She was alive well they were both dead now so she seemed alive to him. She finally pulled back, she was smiling but crying too, and noticing his confused look, she explained.

"I'm happy to see you but why Harry, why would you come here? You had a hundred and twenty to hundred and thirty years of a life to live, my grandchildren, great grandchildren, great, great grandchildren, why Harry. Why?"

"Not that we didn't want to see you pup!" Sirius said from behind his mother while Remus nodded in agreement while his dad continued.

"But you did great, now; maybe the world can heal and become what it always was supposed to be."

"Well I get to be with you guys now and besides there is nothing for me there now, I don't think I could live with myself after everything that has happened." Harry attempted to defend himself.

"Nothing, you say, I think someone may have other thoughts on that, and they'll be here shortly." A tall dark figure said from behind Harry. Harry turned to find death himself, complete with cloak and skeletal hands, one of which held the three hollows, he couldn't see his face but Harry didn't think he wanted to; all Death needed was a scythe in his other hand he would be the perfect Muggle vision of death.

No one in the castle knew what was going on; they all heard the screams from the forest just minutes before, but now it was silent. Hermione was worried; she knew Harry went out to meet Voldemort. Neither Ron nor she had seen him for some time and it was well past the time Voldemort had set but his Death Eaters hadn't come, and then there was the screaming, the blood curdling screams from within the forest itself and even a few from within the castle. It had only been quite a few minutes now. It was dead quiet, literally.

A few minutes later it happened, the pain, the loss and she knew he was dead. The pain increased and she doubled over dropping to her knees. "He's dead, oh god he's dead." She croaked out through the pain that only seemed to be increasing.

"Who's dead?" Ron asked as he tried to hold her up. "Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted as people in the Great Hall started to come closer to see what was wrong with the girl who was fine just a minute before.

As Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over the bushy haired girl, she shook her head she was not finding anything wrong with her, Madam Pomfrey didn't have a clue until Hermione whispered her answer to Ron's question through greeted teeth, "Harry he's dead!"

Before Ron could ask how she knew, Madam Pomfrey ran another scan still finding nothing wrong with her leaving only one explanation. "You were soul mates!"

Professor Flitwick stepped forward and ran his own scan. He gasped and when he flicked his wand, a thin necklace around her neck jumped into his hand. "Why is there a charm keyed to you Mr. Weasley on this necklace?"

"You…you bastard!" Hermione croaked out as her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp, the pain had just become too much for her. Madam Pomfrey scanned again and found her to be still breathing but she was losing the fight and it was a fight she would lose if Harry were truly dead, Hermione could not survive long without her soul mate.

"Who? Who's going to die now?" Harry asked, sadly his voice strained with emotion. He had hoped the deaths would have stopped at least for a long while but maybe someone had only just succumbed to their earlier injuries. Everyone gave him a thin but sad smile; he seemed to be the only one who did not know who was dying. "Who?" he asked somewhat angrily, everything he had done everything he had died for was about to be undone as far as he was concerned.

"Honey!" His mom took him into her arms, "Shh, It's going to be OK. You will see. There is, or wasn't anything you could do, once you died…" Harry tensed so it was really his fault this time, if he hadn't died, hadn't walked through the Vail, this person would still have a life, would still be alive to live in the peace the world had gone far too long without, a peace that he had wanted for everyone. Harry was crying now and he didn't know for how long but when his mother finally started to pull away, he tried to hold on but his arms was loosened so she could step back but another body immediately replaced his mothers before he could complain. At first, he thought it would have been his father, but this body he knew, the scent of the body he knew and had known for so long, it was different this time she was different this time. For so long now a hug from this body felt wrong but now it was as it had been, perfect. Harry pulled back and looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione.

"B… but you're not supposed to be here, you're not supposed to be dead. You and Ron you're supposed to…" Harry could not finish because of a kiss, a kiss he had never thought he would get from his bushy haired best friend, a kiss he never thought he would return a kiss he never thought he would deepen. Deepen until there was a cough, from his mother. Reluctantly they broke apart and looked sheepishly towards her until Harry realized Hermione was there, meaning she was dead, really dead and more tears started to fall. "No…no Please no!"

Hermione gave him a sad smile and hugged him. "It's Ok Harry I want to be here with you. My life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't in it."

"How come everyone seems to think being dead is a bad thing, Harry, does this look like a bad thing." Death motioned all around them, Harry really could not see anything wrong, but Hermione was not alive. That grated on him but before he could say, anything Death turned to Hermione. "Besides you're soul mates," death started but Hermione interrupted.

"Oh that's why my parents said I was really fussy until I was about ten months old."

"Yes my dear, your soul mates even as a baby you were miserable until Harry was born then you settled down to wait for your first meeting, then the bond grew which without Dumbledore's manipulations you would have completed your bond long before now. And you'd both still be living if Harry had not decided to walk through my Vail." Death chuckled from within his cloak.

Harry glared at him but Death only shrugged back while Hermione turned to Harry sharply. "You killed yourself? YOU walked through the Vail leaving me with, with charmed necklace JASS ASS." Harry narrowed his eyes and Hermione continued. "Ron had given me a necklace, I'm sure you saw it on me in the tent?" She blushed slightly at the memory of the look on Harry's face when he caught a look at her nakedness when he walked in on her as she left the shower that one time. She never took the necklace off, probably part of the charms placed on it. "I found out as I was dying."

"Oh it wasn't Harrys fault, Hermione. Once the Hollows were reunited, they compelled him to seek me out; he was right in that no mortal should have that much power. He could have fought it if it Dumbledore and Yes, Dumbledore had given them the charmed items to keep you both closer to him, and easier to control." Death explained for everyone making everyone angrier than before. They angered even more after Hermione asked.

"Them?"

"Oh yes! Both the youngest Weasley's were given items intended to pull you apart, a necklace for Hermione and a belt for Harry, it was all for the greater good you know."

"MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT?" Harry hastily pulled the offending belt from around his waist and threw it as far away from him as he could. "FUCK!" He yelled as loud as he could. Hermione grabbed him and pulled him around to face her before burying her head into his chest.

"It's Ok Harry we have each other now, now and forever." She whispered.

Harry hugged her tight. "But we can't have children here." Harry whined looking up at his parents questioningly but his mom shook her head as his dad tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Not for the lack of trying!" Harry dad added with a grin.

Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads as his mom smacked him upside the back of the head playfully. "Shh you, that's not helping!"

"Who said you couldn't have kids? I know I didn't." Death added as he held up Harry's invisibility cloak and it slipped into place in deaths cloak as if it had not been missing for over a thousand years, the stone ring crumbled in Deaths hand, and the wand withered and died.

Everyone turned to him; the Potters were wondering why they had not been able to have kids after all this time you would have figured that they would have at least one. Remus was wondering how long it would take to find Dora and start on adding to that family that had just begun before he died. Sirius, well Sirius was just wondering where all the girls were, hoping he could find one or two to settle down with and finally Harry and Hermione looked hopeful.

"Oh no, not here! This is the land of the dead, where people get their reward not where life begins." While Harry and Hermione looked hurt and not a little confused, the rest had grins.

"You're sending him back again?" Lily exclaimed unable to hold in her excitement, she would finally be getting those grand kids she had been dreaming of since Harry's birth.

Both Harry and Hermione looked to Lily confused. "What? Again?" They asked respectively but Lily was not the one who answered him.

"Harry jumping on the back of a troll without proper backup?" his father asked with his eye brow raised.

Harry looked down and shook his head. "Ron didn't knock the troll out, did he?"

"It took three tries, the first time he refused to come at all, and the second time he ran away just when you both needed him. The 'Powers That Be' finally had to give him a massive boost in courage just to get him to do as much as he did. I don't know how he made it into Gryffindor in the first place, but I can guess."

"The basilisk killed Hermione in the library, taking you with her, and then Fawkes had to be nudged get him past Dumbledore's control enough to come to you with the sorting hat." Lily interjected.

It was James turn again. "The Dementors got you during that game in third year, and the next time Dumbledore didn't even try to slow your decent down as you fell. In third year Remus got you both once, and the Dementors got the three of you before you were able to find a good enough memory, again if it wasn't for Dumbledore's manipulations you could have easily have had a memory." James smirked and both teens blushed, they each had an idea about the kind of memories they may have had by that time if their relationship hadn't been interfered with by an old man with delusions of grandeur. "Don't get me started on your forth year, trying to reason with a pissed off nesting dragon, Harry?"

"It always comes back to him doesn't it?" Hermione asked sadly.

Death nodded. "Dumbledore wanted to be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord, not some snot nosed child. Figuring after Harry died fighting Voldemort or from another of his schemes he'd get his chance and boy did he try to make that happen, 22 times you died, now not all were Dumbledore's fault but a fare few of them. It was only after he was mortally injured that he tried to set things right, and that was only so that he could be shown in the history books as the mentor to the vanquisher, keeping his name alive for years to come, who knows Harry, you may have named a child after him." Even if they could not see his face they knew Death was smirking at something only he knew but it didn't matter in the long run, what mattered was what was right in front of them and they had no intention of naming any child after the man.

A door appeared. "Go, they are waiting." Harry and Hermione were soon inundated with hugs as they were ushered towards the door.

"Lots of grandkids, I want lots of grandkids remember that." They heard Lily yell as the door shut. They turned to find a waiting room of sorts. Hermione likened it to her parents' dental office.

Together they sat holding hands and watched as every few minutes another name was called. There were hundreds ahead of them so they waited. Harry turned to Hermione, "So soul mates?"

Hermione smiled. "I guess, I've always been drawn to you and now I know that you've felt the same."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but with everything else in my life before, I had no idea what it was, or what I should do."

Hermione nodded. "I know. Eleven is a little young for those kinds of feelings for anyone." Hermione blushed slightly and Harry smiled. "I'd never dealt with those kinds of things, you know books and cleverness and all that, but feelings, I mean I was already confused about a lot of other things." Harry caught the blush again.

"You said confused, you meant about girls don't you?" She looked shocked. "It's Ok Hermione I know about it." He had seen the way she watched some of the girls, Pavarti, Padma, Susan even Luna. Surprisingly the same ones, Harry could be interested in.

Hermione may have been shocked but she really should not have been, Harry always caught more of what was going on around them then she did. It was the sole reason after her research skills that they solved most of the mysteries they had been involved in over the years, so why would he not have noticed something like that. Hermione sighed. "I didn't know what to do, I hid in my books so I wouldn't be hurt again, only after meeting you on the train did I really try start to see past my books, but even then, it was hard. Then there's you with everything you told me in the tent while we were alone, you had no way of dealing with your own feelings for me or even girls in general."

"I'm sorry." Harry lowered his gaze.

Hermione hugged him. "No Harry you have no reason to be sorry there was nothing you could do, you didn't know any better, neither of us did. Now we have each other, I'm sure we'll be sent back just before you kill yourself." Hermione emphasized the word 'kill' with a glare showing what she thought of him doing that.

Harry looked down sheepishly and Hermione lifted his chin so he would look at her. "We are together forever, Harry; just remember that, I don't need any of that if I have you." Harry smiled but shook his head.

"Don't worry Hermione were soul mates so I know you won't leave me for one of them, I just want you happy."

Hermione blushed, they would have to deal with that later, there were other things to worry about before that, and her face became hard. "But when I see Ron and Ginny again." Harry gulped at the look in her eye, he may have agreed but he never wanted Hermione to look at him that way, but then her eyes softened and she leaned forward and kissed him. At first Harry was shocked but then he returned the kiss and soon it was a full on snog and neither heard their names called.

That is until that each was touched on the shoulder. Breaking apart they sheepishly looked up into the eyes of two people, one male standing in front of Harry and the other was female in front of Hermione. The intent seemed to be to separate them and Harry stood pulling Hermione with him keeping a hold on her hand.

"Ok we're ready." The man and women looked at each other but turned back shaking their heads.

"No Mr. Potter you come with me." The man said as the woman looked at Hermione.

"And you are to come with me, Miss Granger."

Harry tightened his hold on Hermione's' hand. "No, we go together. I don't care if you are both there, we are soul mates, and we will not be willingly separated again." Hermione for her part tighten her own grip on Harry's hand nodding her agreement.

The man and woman turned back to look behind them as if they were listening to something only they could hear and finally nodding turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Ok, come with us."

Harry and Hermione followed the two back behind the counter where the receptionist continued calling names before going through a door leading to a long hallway. After passing what seemed like a hundred doors, they came to where the hallway ended with another door. The door opened and the four entered.

Before the door even closed behind them, the man behind the desk was yelling at Harry. "I'm really getting tired of seeing you Mister Potter, do you hate me or something. How many times do I have to send you back, let's see?' he said as he opened a folder in front of him and read the top sheet. "Wait you completed your destiny how did you end up back here? Oh, wait you walked through that dammed arch, why Mister Potter, why would you do this to me?" Harry was going to answer the best he could but the man just turned the page and continued to read. "Well I must commend you both. You saved the world, and millions of lives from a thousand years of darkness," at the gasps of both Hermione and Harry the man looked up. "Well please sit we may be here awhile, and yes a thousand years, that would have been the next time a champion would have been born to end Tom's reign of terror but there wouldn't have much of a world left. I have been given orders to send you back again as a 'thank you' of sorts but it is highly unusual." Both of their escorts stepped around the desk and read the file and as they read, their eye brows raised. "Never seen anything like It.," the man at the desk said but the two behind him seemed to take it as a question but could only shrug in answer. "So full disclosure it is then. Well you know about the old man?" Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other. He could only mean one old man, and yes, they knew about some of what he had done to their lives, so they nodded, not that it mattered he was dead. "Fine then Goodbye, and Mr. Potter don't come back."

Harry woke up with a start; a big black dog tackling you as you slept will do that. Harry pushed the dog off and even before the dog hit the floor, running happily towards the door Harry was sending a stunner its way. The dog clasped and slid into the wall hard.

Harry stood angrily over the dog wondering what the bloody hell was going on when memories of a previous life hit him. Memories of his godfather and Uncle Moony raising him, after his parent's deaths, memories of hearing stories of how when Voldemort's curse rebounded off his head it not only killing the Dark Wanker but every marked Death Eater along with him.

Harry shook his head to clear it of all the new or maybe that is old memories. Harry shook his head to get the bad thoughts out of his head. She had to have come back with him she just had too. Harry flicked his wand and rennervated the dog. The dog transformed back into his godfather and he sat up.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten you your wand early and dam Moony for giving you full access to the library." Sirius black said with a grin as he stood up and rubbed his head before finding himself engulfed in a hug from his newly eleven year old godson.

Harry kept his mouth shut as he tried to make sense of his old memories that clashed with his own experiences in his old timeline. Timeline would that be right, he would have to ask Hermione, oh Hermione, did she come back too or will he have to meet her again. If he had to meet her again he will do a better job of it, and that troll will never come near her, wait no Voldemort so no possessed Professor to bring in said troll. He's going to have to kill that snake though can't have a thousand year old snake ready to attack the school the next time the chamber is opened.

He should see about getting a Goblin made sword of his own and a few drops of basilisk venom, just in case.

Later Harry was surprised as the guests for his birthday party started to arrive and Neville was the first through the floo. Harry was surprised; this was not the Neville he remembered; this Neville having grown up with his parents was different. This Neville was lean not chubby like the previous one. His parents were next; Bellatrix was not there to hurt them this time around.

Susan Bones was next, she was still the same but he vowed to get to know her better this time, her Aunt was next, she didn't' seem a stern as before, not having Ex-Death Eaters, if there was such a thing, to watch may have something to do with that.

Harry remembered seeing Susan and Neville quite often over the years. He now noticed the slight glances between the two that anyone normally his age would have missed. Of course, Hannah Abbot and her parents followed Susan. Hannah was always with Susan the three of them always seemed to be together, and Harry smiled as Hannah took her stance on the other side of Neville from Susan. Neither girl seemed concerned about the other, in fact the smiles they keep shooting each other across Neville showed they knew what they were doing, Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy for Neville or worried.

Harry too caught up in memories did not see Luna, what was obviously her mom and of course her dad come through. In fact, he did not even notice them until Luna was standing in front of him. "Harry Birthday, Harry! You look different!" at finally noticing her, Harry learned about how her mother was almost killed when her wand exploded a few weeks ago, something about her throwing the wand away just before it did, saving hers and Luna's lives. Harry was happy for this Luna; her mother's death had to have affected her a lot, the first time.

"Oh hi Luna, I do? How?" He asked the little blonde-haired girl.

"Older I suppose." She said looking at him critically.

"Um Ok, but it is my birthday so I am older." Harry grinned.

"No that's not it, you look much older somehow, more adult."

Harry had to think about it for a second. "Well is it a good thing?"

"Oh yes, it's a very good thing, but I used to fancy you but now I don't, I'm sorry."

"Um well that's OK Luna you are still my good friend, and I'm sure you'll find someone else to fancy soon enough."

Luna nodded happily, "Oh there is.", and turned just as the floo flared again.

This time came Tonks; a seventeen year old pinked haired Tonks. Harry now knew she was in her seventh year, they will be at Hogwarts together, he remembered that from his previous time, but he never truly took notice of the fact before. Harry glanced over at Uncle Moony who luckily did not seem to take notice of her. That was good, Harry didn't' need to have a pedophiliac for an Uncle.

Harry tensed when he realized the next person came through was Draco. He then remembered he was friends with Draco, Malfoy was an orphan this time around after his Death Eater parents' deaths. He lived with Tonks now; they were like brother and sister now, in fact, she was more like a sister to him too. That was something he was going to have to get use too.

All through the day, Harry kept hoping Hermione would somehow arrive, but the boy he used to be had no memories of her. By the end of the day Harry noticed that Luna was always near Draco and Draco didn't' seem to mind. Harry shivered at the thought. His memories of Draco clashed a lot so he vowed to keep an eye on them; Luna was his friend in both timelines so he would be there for her.

Harry received several nice presents but the best was that the Weasleys did not come; in fact, they were not invited. Harry took notice that this Harry had almost no memory of them after age three when there was some sort of big fight between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. That was something Harry was going to have to ask Sirius about.

The days and weeks leading to Sept 1st were the longest that Harry had ever endured. He missed Hermione so much. When the day finally came, Harry woke the whole house up seemingly, before the sun had even risen, no one was happy.

Harry entered the platform at ten o'clock, he wanted to be there earlier, but noooo. He did not see Hermione outside the train; he remembered Hermione saying she had arrived early that day, so where was she? She would be waiting for him if she still had her memories.

Harry finally gave up and had just stepped on the train intending to look in each and every compartment until he found her when a bushy haired head leaning out of a compartment farther down the train. His eyes lit up when she smiled at him and motioned him forward before ducking back into the compartment. Harry wasted no time and as he entered the opened door what he found stopped him, Hermione was not alone. The Patil twins were sitting across from her, "Hello, I'm Hermione; this is Padma, and Pavarti Patil." Hermione indicated each twin in turn.

Hermione was obviously surprised with the changes in him. He was taller and fitter then he had been the first time they met, not being beat and starved most of his life agreed with him. He was a normal sized boy this time around, Harry was even surprised at the differences the first time he saw himself in the mirror. The thin smile on Hermione face showed she also approved of his new body. "Um Hello girls, I'm Harry, may I share your compartment?"

Hermione jumped up and took his hand. "Of course you can, we would love a cute boy to share." Hermione said sitting him down beside her as she giggled. Harry was concerned that this Hermione did not have her memories and worried how different she was to his Hermione. But then he caught the tip of her wand flicked it towards the door and he heard the faint sound of the door locking and a silence spell added to the door so they would not be interrupted and he grinned and looked to her and she raised her eye brow and smiled mischievously.

Harry smiled back, this was his Hermione she came back with him but then he caught what she said. "A cute boy to share?"

Hermione nodded happily. "Oh yes, you are very cute, and both Padma and Pavarti are very beautiful, I think it would be wonderful if we could all share." Hermione looked to the twin questioningly with a bit of hope thrown in.

The twins looked at each other and smiled before turning back to them. "Yes, we share everything."

Just before the train started to move, a large troop of red heads ran onto the train. Harry gave a sigh even as he caught the glare Hermione's directed at them as they ran past the window. "Oh you know them?" Padma asked catching the disappointment in her new friends.

Harry nodded. "A little they had some falling out with my Godfather when I was about three or so, but I remember them well enough."

Hermione bounced in her seat. "Oh please tell us all about yourself?"

Harry knew it was Hermione's way of getting the info on the changes in the timeline so Harry thought about how to start. Making up his mind and being a lot more forward then any normal eleven year old he lightly pulled Padma up to sit on sit on his other side while Hermione stayed near the window before pulling Pavarti up to sit across the three of them with her back against the window using his cloak as a cushion. He could now take each their hands and hold them in Pavarti's lap as he told them about his life here and now.

When it came time for the part about Draco, Hermione did a great job of keeping her surprise from showing. By the end of the trip, the four of them knew each other well and when Hermione started a kissing game Harry learned that the twins' kisses reflected their different personalities. While Pavarti was more aggressive Padma was soft and light but both certainly knew how to kiss, and after watching the two kiss each other Harry knew who they practiced on.

Watching Hermione kiss each of them was even hotter, at least for him. Even with the differences in kisses of the girls, none of them was deep but they were fun. Harry could tell Hermione was having a hard time keeping her kisses with him light and he was having the same problem but he knew once they were alone things would become more heated, luckily the train started to slow, they were almost to Hogsmead and Hogwarts.

In this life while having met Hagrid he was not really friends with him so Harry could not really say anything to him as the four of them boarded the boat. Harry heard the tall tale sign of Ron wining and with a concealed flick of his wand; they heard a splash followed by the cursing of the red headed idiot before the heard his girly scream as the giant squid attempted to help him back into the boat. No one saw the movement other than Hermione but she was trying too hard to keep from laughing to say anything about it.

As they waited for Professor McGonagall to return Harry introduced Hermione and the twins to his extended family, Neville and Draco along with Neville's girlfriends, much to his embarrassment, but while both Susan and Hannah turned bright red, they nodded happily. Harry saw the slight sadness in Draco's eyes and he leaned closer. "Don't worry you'll see Luna in just a few months, and next year she'd be here with you." Draco nodded sadly, Harry couldn't believe he was there comforting Draco but then the red headed weasel attempted to interrupt him and suddenly his pants grew five sizes too big and slid down to his ankles making everyone laugh. Everyone laughed even harder when Ron tried and tried to pull his pants back up but found that they had shrunk down to baby size. He ended up falling on his arse for his trouble making everyone laugh yet again. Harry did not know who had done it but from the very thin smirk on Hermione's face, he had a guess, though she would not confirm it.

Finally, Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall after she fixed Ron Weasleys pants. Much to her disappointment, no one came forwards to claim responsibility for the prank and once everyone had lined up in front of the Sorting Hat and stool the Professor started to call out the names. As Hannah and Susan went to Hufflepuff again, Harry slipped up to Neville. "I know you are brave enough for Gryffindor but I think you might like to ask for Hufflepuff. Their Head of House is the Herbology Professor and," Harry told him as he nodded towards the two girls. "I don't think they would mind you, following them in to their house." Neville turned bright red and looked down in embarrassment but nodded. Having a similar thought for Draco, he slipped up to him. "You know I would think Luna would be perfect for Ravenclaw if you catch my meaning." Harry whispered with a wink. Having already heard what Harry had said to Neville Draco smiled and winked back, he had already had similar thoughts. Now Harry just had to get his three girls into the same house, it did not matter which one Harry went too, he was not going to be pigeon holed into one house this time around. Any house barriers that still existed this time around were going down anyway, if Harry had anything to say about it.

When it was Hermiones' turn, she turned and gave him a peck on the lips before running up to have a talk with the sorting hat. "Ah Miss. Granger I see you've been here before, in fact your older then you appear. I see your past, the school was nearly destroyed the wizdarding world along with it, I'm so glad you and your husband were able to change things, but what to do with you now?"

"Husband?" Hermione almost squeaked, she planned to marry Harry, they were soul mates after all, but hearing husband so early in her life was a shock.

"Oh yes Miss. Granger you are only Miss. Granger in name, and that will change when you complete the bonding and I think you know what that takes." Hermione felt herself blushing under the sorting hat.

"Um yes, but I don't think that will be happening all that soon." She said even as thoughts started to form about the possibilities.

The Sorting Hat yelling, "Ravenclaw!" brought Hermione out of the beginning of a nearly erotic daydream. She stepped down sheepishly trying her best to keep her composer before handing the hat to the professor and joining her new house, while Professor McGonagall continued onto the next name.

It was a relief when the hat sent Neville to Hufflepuff, Harry hoped his talk helped, Neville was never happy in Gryffindor the first time and he would be much happier in Hufflepuff even without his girlfriends.

Harry was happily surprised when Pavarti followed her sister and Hermione to Ravenclaw, all their talk about her being just as smart as her sister seemed to help her confidence in her own abilities. Now all Harry had to do was get there also.

Draco got his wish and went to Ravenclaw. It was definitely different thinking of this Draco compared to the last one. Harry had to smile to himself; Luna would have many friends around her this time around, even if this Luna did not them as much as the one he knew.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. "Ah Mr. Potter, it is good to see you again. First, I would like to thank you, from the top of my point. What you have already done for the wizdarding world, will never be known but you should be praised for it anyway. Now I placed your wife in Ravenclaw and I see you, with her help, could easily do well there so I'll go against Albus and put you in, "Ravenclaw!"" The hat yelled out to the entire hall and Harry jumped down to hug his wife. Having a wife was strange but her being Hermione he was not going to complain.

Holding hands, Harry and Hermione watched each of the other first years sorting until it became Ron's turn. Harry felt Hermione grip tighten painfully but he held it in. Neither of them wanted the red headed garbage disposal anywhere near them, not that it was likely, Ron could never get in Ravenclaw.

"Ah another Weasley but what to do with you?" The hall was wondering why the hat was speaking aloud. The hat had stopped, and the hall waited and waited until finally after a very long pause. "Hmmm. There is no loyalty, in you, except for yourself! Therefore, Hufflepuff is out! There not of stitch of intelligence either! Oh dear! Lady Ravenclaw would just die! Besides, I think I would be set on fire within three days if I sent you there. Cunning? Now that is laughable, so no Slytherin, you would not survive until morning anyway so I cannot have that on my brim. Unfortunately, there is only one other option left but I do not see an ounce of courage in you but maybe your family can keep you out of trouble. Yes, that is the only option left so it had better be "Gryffindor!"

Harry and Hermione watched with barely contained grins, they agreed with everything the Sorting Hat said. The rest of the hall was silent as they watched Ron Weasley try to find a seat at the Gryffindor table. It may have been his new house but no one wanted to him to sit next to them. The whole hall had heard the Sorting Hat and they did not want anything to do with this particular red head. Harry almost laughed, did that make the rest, less courageous for not sitting with him. Ron ended up sitting with his twin brothers but neither looked happy about it.

Finally, the sorting was over and the food appeared. As he ate, Harry finally took the time to take a good look around, the Headmaster was still there, and Harry had to suppress a growl he was going to have to deal with Dumbledore again. Harry had hoped that with Voldemort truly gone along with all his Death Eaters the Professor would have retired by now, but it was not to be. Looking at the other teachers Harry shuttered. "Dam I am going to be hit on during every potions class."

As Hermione looked up at the head table to see, what her soul mate was talking about, Pavarti narrowed her eyes at the other girls around her. Harry noticed and wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close. "Oh don't worry my little Indian Goddess. The three of you are more than enough and have no intention of 'looking' for any more witches." He said snuggled into her neck.

Pavarti sighed in relief and went back to her vegetable plate as Padma on Hermiones' other side looked over. Hermione smiled at her and tried to explain to the two of them. "Harry is talking about our Potions Professor, Professor Slughorn. It is said he collects famous witches and wizards into what is called the Slugclub, so that they can give him favors. Harry is just one of those kinds of wizards that the Professor would like to collect."

"I have no intention in being in his little club." Harry said before continuing to look at the head table. His eyes were now on the DADA Professor but he was not was not anyone Harry had seen before. He looked questioningly at Hermione hoping she had but she just shrugged sympathetically before going back to trying to pull apart her roast chicken breast with fork in each hand. It did not worry Harry if he knew Hermione; she would start researching the unknown Professor as soon as possible.

Harry was relieved that Flitwick were still a professor, just as he was for Professor McGonagall. Harry sighed when he caught sight of Poppy, he loved the woman to death, he's be dead if it was not for her skill, but that did not mean he liked seeing her, just too many memories of her not to gentle ministrations. She just seemed to take great pleasure in inflicting pain sometimes, but maybe that was just him, she could be downright scary and everyone wondered why he always tried to escape.

When his eyes met Dumbledore's again, he felt the probe, images flashed before his eyes of death and destruction. All of Harry's life flashed by and he could not do anything about it. Harry watched as Dumbledore suddenly clutched his chest as he heard a voice a voice he knew. "Now you know what you've done. All of it can be laid at your feet, Albus." Harry blinked and Death was standing behind Dumbledore. No one else seemed to be able see him; at least that was what Harry thought until Hermione gave a soft gasp. She could see him too. The look of shock was evident on the Professors face; shock of what he had seen in Harry's mind or of what Death had said neither knew but the Headmaster had not seen Death behind him because that would have been a shock. Harry and Hermione watched, as Deaths' scythe appeared beside him, needless to say, Death looked scarier with it. Death then used his scythe and slashed through Dumbledore. It looked to have no effect until they noticed a ghostly image of Dumbledore caught on it, the lifeless body of the Headmaster stayed where it was, peacefully unmoving except for his hand dropping into his lap.

Death looked at the preteens, "I'm baaaack! With the Hollows returned, so have my full powers. I hope you like the changes you two, it is the best that could be, but there is so much more you can do, when you take your place among the Pillars of Man. You have a long life ahead of you, use it well." Death turned to Dumbledore with what had to be a mischievous grin before looking back at the kids. "I have waited a long time for this, but I thought you'd like to witness it. Now do not worry, about Albus I will take good care of him. I'll be seeing yeah." Harry and Hermione had to smile at the cheery wave Death gave them as he started to fade away taking Albus's ghost, hanging like a fish from a fishing line, with him. Harry and Hermione watched the true Master of Death leave the building.

Thanks for the reviews on my other stories.


End file.
